Sanctuary Fashion Show
by Helena Gracia
Summary: Di Sanctuary Susah menemukan wanita cantik untuk menjadi model.. jadi Athena mengutus para Goldies untuk berlenggak-lenggok di atas Catwalk. Athena bahkan rela menjual tas Hermes-nya untuk mempersiapkan acara yang megah ini.. SEMI-HIIAASSTUUS!
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary Fashion show

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya bukan punyaku.. ngerti? Tapi punya om Mashami Kurangmuda, hehehe.. #_PLAK! _Bercanda-bercanda.. om Masami Kurumada (mirip kan?)

**A/N: **aku masih author baru.. dan ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic.. jadi kalau ada saran dan kritikan, tolong tulis di review.. dan maaf kalau fanfic aku jelek… tapi aku tetap berusaha membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus..

Sanctuary Fashion Show(chapter 1:Gara-gara kostum dan kecantikan)

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang tenang, burung mulai berkicau dan berterbangan untuk mencari makan.. matahari mulai naik ke langit. Jam menunjukkan jam 07.32

Tapi.. di sanctuary 60% gold saint belum bangun,

" milo.. kalau kamu nggak bangun sekarang aku suruh shaka bangunin kamu terus ceramahin selama 5 jam.." kata gold saint penjaga kuil ke-11 kepada sahabatnya.. milo

Tiba-tiba milo yang nggak tahu dapat kekuatan dari mana,

Langsung membuang selimutnya dan ngebut ke kamar mandi, setelah terdengar guyuran air selama 2 detik milo langsung kembali dengan kostum Patrick yang ada di spongebob "mil.. kenapa nggak sekalian pakai kostumnya anna dari frozen aja?" usul gold saint berambut ungu, siapa itu anak-anak? MUUU.. Bu guru! #PLAAK!

Lupakan saja yang sedang berbasah-basih(?) diatas sana.. dan balik ke cerita..

Tak disangka permisa.. milo yang ternyata salah satu gold saint terkuat kembali lagi ke kamar madi dan.. memakai kostum anna yang sedang search elsa itu lho..lengkap dengan kepang dua dan sepatu bootsnya, "mil.. lho lagi ngigau ya? Kalau lagi ngigau gw jadiin pajanggan di kuil gw aja ya.. eh.. tunggu! Tapi cantik juga kok mil.. hehehe.." kata si kepiting saori saus tiram (DEATHMASK DAN SAORI: AAAPPPPAAA LOEEE BILAANGG?!)

Aiolos: "Athena sejak kapan ada di sini? Dan kenapa anda muncul dari dalam laci?"

Athena: "uppss.. maaf gold saintku.. aku Athena yang cantik dan pintar (Semuanya:HHOOEEKK!) ini pingin mengecek keadaan kalian.. apakah kalian masih sehat sentosa atau tidak?"

Shura: "tumben sekali anda perihatin pada kami.. Athena.."

Athena: "sebenarnya saya tidak perihatin sama kalian ! tapi aku ingin menghemat pengeluaran uang kita bulan ini.."

Saga: "dasar.. Athena nggak tahu diri!"

Athena: "app.."

KYYAAAA!

Semuanya (minus milo, camus, shaka dan yang teriak): "AAAAA!"

"uppss.. maaf.. eike baru liat beryita fashyyion yuang teurbaru.. wah.. teurnyata New York fashiyyon show tuahun laylu itu menghasilkan uaang.. sebueesar tiga juuta dyoolaar lho.." nggak usah di bilangin pasti udah tahu kan? Siapa yang ngomong? BTW kalian semua tahu nggak arti yang di atas itu apa? Nih artinya..

**Uppss.. maaf eike baru liat berita fashion terbaru.. wah ternyata New York fashion show Itu menghasilkan uang sebesar tiga juta dolar lho.. **

Athena: "apa? Tiga juta dolar?! Lumayan nih.. goldieess.. bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan sanctuary fashion show?"

Semuanya: "APPAA?"

TBC

Maaf akhirnya kayak gini soalnya dikebut waktu nih.. maaf ya.. tolong di review ya..


	2. Chapter 2: Hari-hari Yang Tidak Enak

Sanctuary Fashion Show

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: **Typo, gaje, OOC, bikin sakit mata, dll

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya bukan punyaku.. ngerti? Tapi punya om Mashami Kurangmuda, hehehe.. #_PLAK! _Bercanda-bercanda.. om Masami Kurumada (mirip kan?)

**A/N: **aku masih author baru.. dan ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic.. jadi kalau ada saran dan kritikan, tolong tulis di review.. dan maaf kalau fanfic aku jelek… tapi aku tetap berusaha membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus..

Sanctuary Fashion Show

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung kayak patung termasuk Milo yang taadinya masih belum begitu sadar dari tidurnya, "ta..tapi.. Athena… ng..nggak bisa begitu.." kata Aiolos "tapi.. kan untuk pengeluaran yah.. bulan ini lumayan besar jadi untuk pemasukan juga!" semua gold saint disana sibuk bilang dalam hati 'ya kan pengeluarannya jadi besar karena dia pergi ke spa melulu!'

"nah.. sekarang kalian akan kupaikan masker timunku! TARAA!" Athena memperlihatkan wadah berisi masker.

"UWWWAAA!"

"OI! Kalian mau ke mana jangan lari gitu! Woi!" yah sekarang mereka ber-14 main kejar-kejaran kayak Tom and Jerry.

Sementara Pope Shion yang melihat ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala oh.. ternyata Pope Shion geleng-geleng kepala karena lagi dengerin lagu Keongracun.. "Dasar kau Keongracun.. baru kenal udah ngajak tidur.." err.. lupakan hal yang gaje diatas sana.

_Dua hari kemudian.._

"Golddiiieeesss.. tiga hari lagi adalah acara yang kita semua tunggu-tungu! Hari ini kita akan berlatih berjalan diatas catwalk, dan sekarang Aphrodite akan menunjukkan caranya kepada kalian.. ayo mulai Aphrodite!" Athena menyuruh kepada Aphrodite naik ke atas panggung yang entah bagaimana ada di papacy, banci kal..#authormaudilemparpakaibloodyrose.

Bercanda..Pisces Aphrodite mulai berjalan di atas panggung dengan gaya melambay chin.. yang lain sibuk merinding, bahkan mereka lebih baik dipajang dikuilnya DM daripada jadi model.

Setelah sudah cukup berjalan akhirnya banci taman lawang tersebut_ #dibunuh_.

Turun dari panggung. Semua Gold Saint sih rencananya mau kabuurrr.. tapi.. cosmo mereka disegel sama Athena, bahkan Mu aja yang bisa teleport sekarang nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"nahh.. Goldiess.. sudah lihat bagaimana Aphrodite tadi kan..? sekarang giliran kalian semua yang berjalan di atas panggung.." kata Athena sambil menatap mereka semua dengan _deathglare_.

Mereka semua yang melihat hal itu langsung pasrah dari pada kena hukuman yang lebih berat.

"nahh.. kalian kupanggil acak yaa… soalnya nanti kasian Camus jadi yang paling akhir.. terus kalau yang tidak kusebutkan namanya berarti kalian nggak ikut dalam acara Sanctuary Fashion Show.. dan jangan kecewa ya.. nanti kalau yang nggak ikut tetap memeriahkan acaranyaaaa koookkk… yaitu harus menyanyi saat acara nanti ya.." kata Athena dengan puppyeyes.

Yang tadinya udah ngarep-ngarep namanya nggak kesebut, jadi lebih mau dipajang di kuil Cancer deh.. yah.. kecuali si Shura lah..

"Aiolia.. sekarang tolong naik ke panggung ya.." Aiolia yang lagi sembunyi dibelakang kakaknya itu langsung pingsan plus mulutnya berbusa.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa **BANGET**, ia naik ke atas panggung.

Dan **WOW** para Readers sekalian! Aiolia bagaikan seekor singa betina yang sedang menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya! #PLAAKK!

"BRAVVOOO! AIOLIAA! Kamu bakalan kereennn ehh.. cantik pake bgt.. (banget)" Athena loncat-loncat gaje sambil teriak-teriak.

Helen: "woi! Ada pasien RSJ lepas! Tangkep!" (author diamankan oleh Seiya dkk)

Lupakan yang diatas sana..

"Kakak! Hikss.. gimana kalau Marin liat aku.. Hikss…" Aiolia meluk kakaknya sambil menangis jadi-jadian eh? Salah! Sejadi-jadinya.

"sabar.. Aio.. are you understand? Hear me!" Aiolos menenangkan adiknya pakai bahasa Inggris. Ngaco deh, nih author..

"wess..wess.. yiieess.. ayem.. fiiyyenn..(Wess..wess.. yes.. I'm fine)" kata Aiolia ngaco

"Aiolia! Kamu nggak boleh! Kencan sama Marin kalau belum bisa bahasa Inggris!" kata Aiolos sambil menyeret adiknya ke tempat les bahasa inggris.

"eeiiiittss… Aiolos! Bilang aja kamu mau kabur ya? Khikhikhi.. ora.." kata Athena sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"err.. nggak kok Athena.. aku cuma mau lari aja hehehe.. " Aiolos Cuma cengar-cengir gaje.

"AAAPPPAA? TIDAK BISA! SEKARANG GILIRANMU AIOLOS!" Athena yang udah kayak si Ikki yang meledak-ledak.

Helen: "aa..ampun…" (author melihat ikki siap-siap ngebunuh author)

sudahlah… Back to story~

sementara Athena sedang melakukan adegan Tom&Jerry dengan Aiolos. Yang lain sedang sibuk mencari kunci pintu utama Papacy. Untuk kabur tentunya..

~Tiba-tiba~

GREEPP!

"kalian mau ke mana Goldies? Hemm.." Athena telah ada di belakang mereka sambil mengeluarkan aura yang lebih seram dari pada aura Hades.

"ehhh? Tidak.. Athena.. kami hanya ingin.. ke toilet sebentar.." kata Milo mewakili mereka semua.

"bettuuulll.." sahut mereka serempak. "ooo.. begono.." kata Athena mangut-mangut.

BRRRAAAKK!

"Athena! Gawat.." tiba-tiba Shion membuka pintu Papacy. Dan.. di belakang pintu ada Goldies yang lagi berbaris. Dan pasti kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

BRRRUUUAAAK!

Semua Gold Saint jatuh tersungkur di lantai marmer yang kerasnya pakai banget, "Athena.. uang kas Sanctuary telah habis.." kata Pope Shion.

"APPPUUAA? BENARKAH?" Athena yang sudah berhenti lari-larian kini shock kerena satu-satunya uang yang membuat ia cuaanntik. Kini sudah habis!

"kok bisa habis Shion?" Tanya Athena "yah.. maklum.. karena untuk bayar paggung itu juga menghabiskan setengahnya.. lalu buat Shura yang merenovasi kuilnya, lalu kemarin lemari buku Camus juga roboh nibanin Milo, lalu Milonya dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi ditengah jalan ambulance yang membawa Milo kecemplung ke sungai, lalu ternyata asuransi Milo sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Terus Saga kemarin merusuh di fic-orang, lalu DM nyasar di fandom lain, terus Aphrodite jatoh ke lumpur memakai mantel Z*RA yang dipinjemin sama princess Syahrini, terus mantelnya warna putih jadi kotor, Syahrini menuntut mantelnya yang mahal, terus mantelnya itu di laundry-nya hanya bisa di Amerika.. untung kita pakai jet pribadi, tapi jet pribadinya kehabisan bensin.. terus.."

"S-T-O-P! sudah cukup Shion.." potong Athena yang mulai mau pingsan mendengarnya. "SIAP! 86!" Shion langsung hormat lalu berjalan ala tentara.

Yang lain yang melihat itu hanya bisa Sweatdrop. "eehh! Tunggu! Pintu Papacy kebuka! Cepet kaburrrr!" Gold Saint langsung mengambil langkah seribu melihat pintu Papacy yang kebuka oleh Pope Shion.

Akhirnya sekarang di Papacy hanya ada Athena dan Pope Shion yang lagi cengo.

~TBC~

A/N: halo.. maaf ya, udah lama banget nggak update.. saya baca yang chapter 1… itu.. berantakan banget.. haduh, sepertinya fic-saya akan banyak yang terlantar.. soalnya saya sudah kelas 6 dan.. sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian sekolah..

Sudahlah.. yang penting!

.

.

.

.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Hari ini Akhirnya Datang Juga

Sanctuary Fashion Show

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: **Typo, gaje, OOC, bikin sakit mata, dll

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya bukan punyaku.. ngerti? Tapi punya om Mashami Kurangmuda, hehehe.. #_PLAK! _Bercanda-bercanda.. om Masami Kurumada (mirip kan?)

**A/N: **aku masih author baru.. dan ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic.. jadi kalau ada saran dan kritikan, tolong tulis di review.. dan maaf kalau fanfic aku jelek… tapi aku tetap berusaha membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus.. Balas Review dulu ah..

TsukiRin Matsushima29 : halo.. Terima kasih atas Review-nya.. saya sudah lama tidak meng-upload Sanctuary Fashion Show karena saya juga harus memperbaiki diri.. setelah saya baca chapter1 saya baru nyadar kalau saya baaaanyak banget kekurangannya.. mungkin karena saya masih berumur 10 tahun eh.. salah 11 tahun.. kemarin baru ulang tahun.. mikirnya masih umur 10 tahun aja.. kapan-kapan bikin Fic dengan pairing TheaCamus ya… terima kasihh..

**Guest**: Ini Astrid ya? OHH! Haloooo! Terima kasih sudah Review fic abal ini.. eh.. bantuin aku dong Strid.. begini.. Tolong kamu cariin nama account-nya si Caca Raeheesa deh.. di Fandom Kuroshitsuji tentunya.. di review-review Strid.. dia nggak mau ngasih tau siapa nama Account-nya.. dia malah ketawa-ketawa gaje gitu..ya sudah.. terima kasih ya..

ScorpioNoKuga : aduuhhh.. maaf kalau sama.. saya nggak nyadar.. ide ini mengalir di otak saya begitu saja.. terima kasih sudah me-review ya..

**Cherry-Sakura05 :** hehehe.. jangan lama-lama vakum-nya kayak saya nanti..ayoo! kira remain Fandom Saint Seiya! Maaf.. memang saya harus banyak belajar sih.. hehehe… terima kasih ya..

Scarlet Arcturus87 : memang.. saya nggak bisa bikin fic yang panjang-panjang.. hehehe.. terima kasih ya sudah Review..

**Black Roses 00 : **terima kasih atas sarannya ya.. terima kasih banget.. atas sarannya juga.. saya berusaha akan memperbaikinya..

Chapter 3: Hari ini akhirnya datang juga.

Hari ini jajaran 12 kuil tampak sepi sekali. Hanya terdengar suara Pisces Aphrodite yang sedang latihan. "saatuu..dua..satu..eh monyong!" Aphro yang sedang latihan untuk acara SFS, yang diadakan malam ini pun terjatuh dengan buku novel 785 halaman punya Camus diatas kepalanya. Dan kalau buku itu di kepalanya berarti saat jatuh, otomatis nimpa dia kan?

"duhh.. kepala eike.. sakiiitt.. sakitnya tuh disiniiiiii.." Aphro bangkit sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol. "eike cuapek.. pingin minum.." Aphro meletakan buku Camus itu di meja makan dan mengambil gelasnya untuk minum.

Glek! Glek! Glek! (bunyi orang minum)

"Aphrodite.."

"EEEEEHHHH?! MOOONNYYEET!"

_Prang! _Byusshh!

Aphro yang kagetnya bukan main, menarik nafas 1 juta kali(?) untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah tenang dia baru sadar kalau gelas yang ia pegang pecah, dan airnya tumpah ke atas bukunya Camus. "yah.. bukunya Camus basah.. aku harus bilang apa ke dia.. eh tunggu! Perasaan tadi eike kaget, lah.. yang bikin kaget apaan ye?" Aphro melihat sekelilingnya dan ia kaget bukan kepalang ketika seorang pria sedang sabar menunggu di belakangnya. Dan pria itu bernama..

"Camus? Apa yang kamu lakukan di kuil eike? Ihh.. pasti kangen ya sama eike?" Aphro mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"dimana buku saya?"

"ehhh.. maksudnya buku yang bersampul biru, berhalaman 785, karya Mira Lesmana, eh? Soryy.. eike salah bilang.. ini gara-gara eike nonton AADC. Eh.. kita acting jadi Cinta dan Rangga yukss… eike Cinta, Kamu Rangga.. ihhh Cucookk! Ayo mulai!"

"…." (Camus)

"basiii! Madingnya udah mau terbit tauu!" (Aphrodite)

"…." (Camus)

"ihhh..kok kamu diem.. ayo dong jadi Ra…"

"dimana buku saya?"

Aphro mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal(?) "kalaaaauuu nggak saallaaahh.. emmm.. eike taruh DISINI!" Aphro yang ke PE-DE an menunjuk buku yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya gara-gara basah.. "EHH? Kok basah?"

"tadi kamu numpahin air ke buku saya.." Camus merebut bukunya dari tangan Aphro. "kok.. kamu tahu kalau eike yang ngambil buku kamu siiih?" Aphro guling-guling di lantai. "bau parfummu ketinggalan di perpustakaanku.. kamu pakai parfum satu ton ya?" setelah berkata begitu Camus meninggalkan Aphro yang sedang cengok.

"ihh.. eike pakai parfum bukan satu ton! Tapi satu tong!" Aphro memandang kesal Camus yang udah nggak kelihatan.

Jam 18.23~ Gladiator Sanctuary~

Kini gladiator ini sudah di sulap menjadi ruangan auditorium lengkap dengan panggung yang megah nan indah nan mewah.. pokoknya harus pakai Ah, Ah deh..

Di belakang panggung, para Goldies sudah berdandan dengan pakaian seperti Princess.. ayo kita lihat.. nah! Itu ada Saga yang pakai Kostum Mulan(seharusnya sih Dohko, tapi karena Dohko ketuaan, jadi Saga aja deh)

Wah.. lihat itu.. Camus menjadi Elsa! Dan Milo sebagai Anna tentunya..

Helen : "yak.. permisa Sanctuary TV.. selamat malam.. kini saya sedang berada di belakang panggung untuk meliput persiapan SFS tentunya.. kini saya akan mewancarai siapa yang mendesain baju yang akan dipakai mereka semua eh..MONYONG!"

Ada apa permisa sekalian? Ohh ternyata.. author sekaligus reporter itu tersandung rambutnya Aphro yang memakai kostum Rapunzel..

Helen : "maaf permisa, ada sedikit kesalahan teknis.. baiklah kita lanjutkan.. kita panggil Phoenix Ikki! Eh? Masa sih yang merancang bajunya si Ikki?"

Sutradara : "tentu saja benar.. lanjut-lanjut! Action!"

Ikki : "walaupun saya pemarah (ngaku) saya memiliki kemampuan seperti Ivan Gunawan(?)"

Helen : "Oh.. begitu ya… maaf permisa.. kita harus potong dulu acaranya untuk menyaksikan Adzan Maghrib terlebih dahulu…"

~Saatnya Adzan Maghrib~ Daerah Jakarta Dan Sekitarnya~

-TBC—

A/N: Alllooo! Sudah kangen sama saya? Maaf updatenya lama.. Fandom SS sepi banget ya? Nggak kayak fandom sebelah.. sedih aku.. sudahlah maaf kali ini pendek banget.. nanti Chapter 4 saya panjangin lagi deh.. Jangan lupa untuk

…

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 : The Showtime 1

Sanctuary Fashion Show.

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: **Typo, gaje, OOC, bikin sakit mata, dll

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya bukan punyaku.. ngerti? Tapi punya om Mashami Kurangmuda, hehehe.. #_PLAK! _Bercanda-bercanda.. om Masami Kurumada (mirip kan?)

DAN! SATU LAGI! OC para author fandom Saint Seiya hanya punya pemiliknya.. Bukan punya saya! Dan saya hanya meminjam OC dan nama pen name sebagian author di fandom Saint Seiya

**A/N: **aku masih author baru.. dan ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic.. jadi kalau ada saran dan kritikan, tolong tulis di review.. dan maaf kalau fanfic aku jelek… tapi aku tetap berusaha membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus..

**Chapter 4** : The Showtime

Helen : "baiklah permisa.. kita telah menyaksikan adzan Maghrib.. sekarang kita balik lagi ke acara yang megah ini, betulkan Ikki Gunawan?!"

Ikki : "Phoenix Ikki! Bukan Ikki Gunawan! Cuma mirip doang kok!"

Helen : "maap..maap.. kalau begitu.. dari mana anda mendapatkan ide untuk desain anda yang WAH ini..?"

Ikki : "anda bisa saja.. (Ikki malu-malu kucing). Sebenarnya saya dipaksa oleh Sarimi.. eh salah Saori itu.. katanya dia akan menjual cloth saya, kalau saya nggak rancang baju untuk acara SFS ini.. dan Suwarsih.. eh salah.. Saori itu juga akan menjual tas Hermes yang bertanda tangan Syahrini kesayangan saya yang berwarna Pink"

Shun : "kaa..kak.. teganya dirimu.. tidak kasih tahu kalau kakak punya tas Hermes.. kakak mirip Aphrodite.. kakak jahat! Aku kira kakak itu sangar.. tahunya! Melambay chin… sama seperti eike.. kaka kayo kita beli sepatu Prada kembaran yuk.. eike lihat kemarin ada diskon lho.."

Ikki : "adik eike juga melambay ya.. ihh.. emon seneng banget.. yuk.." (mereka berdua pergi dengan gaya berjalan yang adyuhh chyiinn..)

Sementara semua orang yang berada di ruanggan itu hanya bisa melongo, menatap kepergian kakak-beradik yang aneh itu.

Helen : "ehh? Baiklah permisa.. maaf atas kesalahan teknis tadi.. kita langsung aja beralih ke Clariss, rekan saya yang berada di Red carpet.. silahkan Clariss!"

.

.

Clariss : "baiklah.. permisa.. tampaklah di layar kaca ini bahwa Gladiator yang menjadi SFS berlangsung sudah dipenuhi tamu-tamu yang berdatanggan.. ahh! Itu ada Hades permisa! Mari kita wawancara! Hades, menurut anda.. ide keponakan anda ini sungguh brilian atau apa?"

Hades : "tentu saja sangat brilian.. tapi.."

Clariss : "tapi apa tuan Hades?"

Hades : "di..dia.. tidak mengajak saya.. Huwaaa!" (Hades dengan tidak elitnya nangis sambil guling-guling)

Clariss : " maaf permisa.. ternyata itu bukan tuan Hades.. ahh! Lebih baik kita wawancarai author Ketrin yang sudah datang menggunakan Limousine yang ia colong dari OC-nya Henna." #digeplaksamaKetrinsenpai

Clariss : "ya maaf, mba Ketrin.. boleh minta waktunya sebentar? Bagaimana pendapa.." Clariss yang sudah menyodorkan mic ke author papan jalan eh.. papan atas itu hanya bisa cengo ketika Ketrin melewati Clariss dengan muka WaTaDos. Dan langsung melangkah menuju uang utama dengan langkah yang cepat.

Eh?

Maaf permirrssssaa.. setelah kacamata saya dielap pakai tisu Paseo. EHEM! Terjadi kesalahan di sini! Author Ketrin bukan pergi ke ruang acara berlangsung. Tapi ke pintu DI SEBELAHNYA! Yang bertuliskan Toilet. Pantas saja terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_SREEK! SREEK!_

_._

_._

_._

"saudara Clariss! Anda mendengar saya?! Saudara Clariss?!"

.

.

_SREEK! SREEK!_

"YA! Saudara Helen! Saya ada di sini! Tepatnya di Red Carpet.. Maaf atas gangguan teknis tadi.." (padahal author lagi ke habisan ide. Jadi isinya Cuma titik-titik doang)

"saya lanjutkan lagi permisa.. sudah terlihat di layar kaca anda, bahwa para tamu undangan sudah hampir semuanya datang dan sudah memenuhi kursi mereka masing-masing. Dan juga terli.. EHEM! WOY! KAMERAMEN! Saya ada di sini! Jangan cewe cantik melulu yang di sorot! Dan lagi-lagi permisa.. gangguan teknis.." ujar Clariss dengan menggelengkan kepalanya 6673x

"nah.. permisa.. lebih baik kita menyaksikan Sanctuary Fashion Show"

~SFS~

Beberapa kembang api yang berwarna-warni di luncurkan ke langit malam menandakan acara SFS akan segera dimulai!

Saori: "TIDAK! Aku membayar 100 ribu untuk kembang apinya! Kenapa harus di bakar seperti itu!"

Sayangnya suara teriakan Saori tidak terdengar siapapun karena meriahnya suara kembang api.

Dan setelah acara kembang api selesai terdengar lah lagu "Bang Bang" milik Jessy J mengalun memenuhi gladiator.

Lalu lampu sorot warna-warni menyorot tepat tengah panggung. Dan.. Olala.. Muncullah gold saint kesayangan kita! Shura!

"she got a body like an hour glass~ But I can give it to you all the time~

BENG! BENG into the rommmmmm~ Bruumm~ (?)

BANG! BANG! MINTA BAKSO..NYA ! DUA MANGKUK! Oh dua mangkukk.. WHOUU! THANK YOU BEKASI!"

.

.

.

.

Saori : "a..apa? ke..kenapa bisa? WOOWW! METAL YEAAHH!" Saori berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya berbentuk Metal.

Dan para penonton yang tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia, apa lagi bahasa Inggris. Hanya bisa bertepuk tangan deng sok-sok ngerti.

Layar besar yang berada di atas panggung terbuka menampilkan Dohko dengan versi tua sedang berjalan ke arah tengah panggung.

"tes..tes.. satu dua tiga..

Nah.. baiklah permisa! Saya Dohko akan menjadi MC di SFS! Dan.. ehem, maaf.. ternyata selain para saint, aka nada tamu istimewa dua orang artis dari Indonesia! Mari kita panggilkan..

~TBC~

HAIIII! SAYA BALIK LAGI! KE FFN! Dan.. ada satu kabar buruk, saya akan semi-aktif, karena saya sekarang bersekolah di Jakarta.. ituloh ESEMPEH 281 Jakardah.. (SMP 281 Jakarta maksudnya) dan sedangkan rumah saya di tangerang selatan. Yah.. otomatis saya harus pindah ke Jakarta. Dan mama saya memperbolehkan saya memegang laptop sabtu-minggu saja.. dengan waktu satu jam.. Jadi saya mohon maaf sekali.. Apa lagi, dengan ff Naruto saya, maaf ya.. Selebihnya.. maaf! Apa lagi saya baru saja menulis sebuah buku KKPK. Dan tidak tahu di erima atau tidak.. hiks.. hiks..

Banyak yang PM nanyain akun sosmed sayah.. kalau FB saya sudah nggak aktif..

Tapi! Ada Twitter dan Instagram

Twitter : hinaki1

Instagram : michllyn_

CUKUP SEKIAN Dan.. Tinggalkan

Sebuah.. Review untuk saya!


End file.
